Forum:The worst car
Post your thoughts on the worst car here. I think the worst car is the Rossolini Tempesta GT. The car CAN NOT Handle for its life and it cant even surive any crashes and there are tons of cars faster and stronger than it. Moneyandcarfeak Talk 23:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I think the worst car is the Hunter olympus. Why? :no boost, Bad at drifting and e-breaking, the worst stunt car and crud acceleration. But i like the look and it has immence strength and ok speed.Ultraburnout 06:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :The Olympus is actually good, I put over 1,000 Miles on the online version & no one could stop me. Now with the Governor people are totally screwed. The worst car is the PCPD Special. That POS is the most over used car & I'm sick of it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 13:22, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I totally agree with you but i think the most over used car is the GT NighthawkCrazy driveR3 20:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Just because it's overused doesn't mean it's crap. Blame the drivers instead. KBABZ 03:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I hate the people who think they are king s*** when they get a Streak of 10 takedowns on you while in the Nighthawk. Oh boy I wish I can see their faces when I blow them off the road with the ASR...........wait I can :D [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 11:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well i guess the wtr would be the worst. The speed isnt that great, it is the weakest car in the game and it is bad at stunts. But the PCPD special would be second. The olympus govonor with speed boost would be evil.Ultraburnout 00:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :The Inferno Van is pretty good with SPEED Boost. Never tried it with LOCKED Boost yet. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 00:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I think I would have to give the "Worst Car" award to the GT Nighthawk simply because it is overpowered in fights while freeburning and also because it is so easy to use. ::A comment for the WTR/PCPD Special: It's probably the most overused vehicle in ranked races, but if used right in freeburn (and especially in cops and robbers), it can take down and evade any opponent. Just to state the obvious though, it's not the type of vehicle you want to take into a head-on type of battle. @ Moneyandcarfeak You serious? The Tempesta GT can take any corner going full speed with little to no speed lose. The only downside to it is if you punch the gas from a dead stop it might spin out. Other then that it's a good car & it's not slow plus I survived hitting buses head on full speed with it already. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 00:36, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I guess i just have bad luck with it.Moneyandcarfeak Talk 01:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :And before v1.6 it was even better cause it did I think 202MPH if I remember correctly. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 10:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Th tempesta GT can be very anoying the way it spins out if you steer at low speeds but it is weaker than the Original tempesta. And may i remind you this is about the worst car not the best.(See the Ultimate car forum for that.)Ultraburnout 01:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC)